The Ski Trip
by AvieMay93
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie decide to go on a vacation to escape the stress of graduating college. But when they run into some snowboarders, Edward Cullen and his brothers, they may find more than just a relaxing get away. All Human. Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Woohoo, first fic on the new account!! plz plz plz PLZ review... if you dont, I'll say plz a fifth time. The first chapter will be short, just to provide an introduction, background information, and so I can see what you guys think of the idea. Reviews are my motivation to write, so if I don't get some, I will be sad :'(**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

I've always felt... different. Not necessarily in a bad way. I have friends who love me, a major in literature, good health. I guess it's just a feeling that I have. A feeling that my mind is on a different frequency than everyone else. I've always had that feeling.

I have friends, but I don't completely connect with them, or they don't connect with me, I'm not sure. I have hobbies, but I don't really enjoy them to the fullest... except reading, of course. And finally, I feel ambitious, but I don't quite know exactly what I want out of my life. I guess that's just me. Bella Swan. Wierd Girl.

I'll give you an example. My major. Literature. Who the hell who wants anything out of their lives majors in _literature_? I mean really. What decent, well-paying job could I get with that? I can't write, which rules that one out. I really haven't given myself many opportunities.

Then... why major in literature? I know that's what you're thinking. The fact of the matter is, I majored in literature solely because I love to read. Simple as that. Most people would be looking ahead, plotting out their lives, thinking of jobs that will make them rich and that they also like to do. I could have thought of other things, better things, that I would have at least _liked_ to do, but I like reading the best. I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

My best friends, the ones I mentioned earlier, are completely different than me. Alice and Rosalie both studied fashion design, and have been working on starting a business in the clothing industry. _They_ have it all figured out for themselves. It's something they like, and definately well-paying if successful, and I had no doubt that they would succeed. Realized ambitions. That's them.

Me? I don't even know. Different frequency.

I've obviously seemed a little stressed out to the two of them lately, and I'm sure they are too. We all share a small apartment in Phoenix, Arizona, and we do pretty much everything together. Now we're getting to the best part.

Alice has concocted a little plan for us. She has concluded that the three of us are simply "under an unhealthy amount of stress" and that we need to do something about that.

Alice's solution? A ski trip.

OoOoOoO

So now, Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, staring excitedly out the window of the plane at the snowy mountains below us. Hello, Colorado. Rosalie was in the middle, getting her beauty sleep with an old fashion magazine sitting still open in her perfectly manicured hands. And I was, you guessed it... reading. My favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

Alice turned to me suddenly, and rather vehemently. "How can you be reading right now?!" she screeched, probably too loud for Rosalie's sleeping form. "We're almost there, where a freaking five-star hotel is waiting for us with a beautiful view, hot tubs, and probably the comfiest beds in all of existance, and you're reading?!"

Rosalie's eyes shot open furiously as she whirled on the screaming pixie. "What the hell, Alice?! I was dreaming about my pool boy!"

Alice blinked. "But you don't have a pool boy."

"I did in my dream," Rosalie countered.

"You are so deprived."

"I can't help but be deprived when I have an annoying little midget living in my apartment!"

Alice's eyes flared, Rosalie's comment obviously having struck a nerve. "I'm not. That. Short!"

"Guys," I hissed, gaining their attention. I glanced pointedly at the passengers around us, who were staring unabashedly at my friends' altercation. I smiled at them apologetically. "I'll try to keep them on a shorter leash."

Once all eyes in the small cabin were away from us, I turned to my two seething friends. "Don't forget, we're on a plane." When they began to calm down, they just stared at me blankly, as if to say 'So?' God, they were so thick sometimes. "A very small plane," I elaborated.

They seemed to get the point.

Alice and Rosalie were quite possibly two of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Alice was short, it was true, barely over five feet. But what she lacked in height, she made up for in spunk and enthusiasm. She had short, spikey black hair that framed her soft, expressive features nicely, which really did make her look like a pixie. And on top of her good looks, she had the clothes and fashion sense to match. I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to study fashion for a living than Alice Brandon.

Rosalie Hale, on the other hand, didn't possess the soft features that Alice had. Her's were sharp and stunning, with the face and body to rival any Victoria's Secret model that might dare to cross her path. Rosalie had a fierce attitude to match her looks, and when she wanted something, she got it. No questions asked. To top it all off, she had gorgeous golden-blonde hair that nearly reached her waiste. They were looks that any girl would kill for, and a girl that any guy would die to have.

Which leaves me. I'm not pretty. I'm not even in the same spectrum as these girls, and I found myself once again asking myself why they even liked to hang out with me.

I am quite honestly and quite literally boring and dull. I have dull brown hair, dull brown eyes, pale skin. My lips are a little too full to be in proportion with the rest of my heart-shaped face. I don't have a phenominal, even decent sense of style, and I lack any kind of interesting personality. It was just me, Bella, the wierd girl, different frequency.

You're tired of hearing it, and I'm tired of saying it. And thinking it. And living it.

I decided right at that moment to try to use this trip to forget about all these problems, these worries, these insecurities. Vacations are all about relaxing and having fun, after all. I decided to enjoy it to the fullest.

And who knows? Maybe something particularly interesting would happen, something life-changing. Maybe.

**Alrighty, sooo... first chappie. Lemme know what you think!!**

**Click da button and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: We're Here!

**Alrighty, next chapter ^_^ I know that the first one was kinda boring, but I had to introduce the characters and the situation and background information and all that crap. I promise it will get better, and I could use encouraging reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer(since I forgot last chapter): I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They both belong to the brilliant SM.**

**Chapter 2: We're Here!**

"Guys," I said with a serious expression. "I can NOT do this!"

Alice and Rosalie stood facing me, slightly lower than me on the slope, obviously more comfortable on their skiis than I was. They held theirs in a V shape to keep from sliding down the snowy slope while they waited for me to pull myself together. Good luck to them. I was sitting on my butt, refusing to stand up so I wouldn't fall uncontrollably down the mountain. I shuddered. They might as well have just left without me.

"Come on, Bella, it's not that hard," Alice reassured me.

When I didn't move, Rosalie sighed in annoyance. "Hurry up already, we have to check into the hotel in an hour," she said with a sour expression.

"Blame Alice if we don't make it," I said, staring daggers at her.

Alice was the one who insisted we stop here before we got to the hotel because it had the perfect slope for me to learn, despite my clumsiness, and there was a little rental shop, where we got our gear. I think she was crazy. This looked very steep to me, with a lot of trees and bushes that may prove to be a hazard. Not to mention I felt pretty darn awkward in the many layers of clothes I was wearing.

But I knew, as they stared at me expectantly, that I had to just get it over with to get Alice off my back, and we were paying the cab driver to wait for us after all.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. Can one of you help me up?"

Alice made her way over, hopping on her skiis to get to me. I found it hard not to laugh at her, it did look pretty comical. But I had bigger things to worry about.

"Just stand up, and hold your skiis about this far apart," she instructed, holding her hands out to indicate the correct distance. " All you have to do is distribute your weight evenly and lean if you have to turn. Okay?" She said with a bright smile. She made it sound so easy. I knew better.

I did as she said, however, and stood slowly, having to clutch to her arm for support. "This is a bad idea," I warned her, but to no avail. She waved her hand to dismiss me, and let me go.

Immediately, I began to slide down the slope, slowly at first. But after a few seconds, I began gaining momentum and speed. Too much for my comfort, and of course, I began to panic. I turned my head around as much as I could, to see them following after me.

I thought maybe I was doing better than I originally expected. Until I heard Alice yelling.

"Bella! Bella, stop!!"

"What?" I yelled, the panic surfacing again ten fold. "How? How do I stop?!" Of course that would be something I forgot to ask.

I turned back around to see why she was yelling for me to stop in the first place. I was headed straight toward a line of trees, obviously separating this property from some out-of-bounds area.

Before I could process Alice's instructions and get my body to do it, I sped between two trees, narrowly escaping running straight into one. I emerged on the other side, and for a second, thought that I was safe from running into something else, but then I experienced a full speed collision.

So I ended up in the snow, my skiis in an awkward position, and something on top of me. It was... soft. Not a tree. A boy... man?

I didnt open my eyes to find out. Maybe if I kept them closed I would forget all about this and escape the inevitable mortification that I knew would overwhelm me.

"A-Are you okay?" I heard a panicked voice say. Wow. It was definately a man. There's no way a deep, velvety voice like that could belong to a boy.

I felt him scramble to his feet, apparently trying to respect my boundaries. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure standing over me. I couldn't see his face, it was half hidden by his black-tinted snow goggles, and he wore a beanie on his head. But I could see his angular jaw and his mouth, set in a worried position.

After a few seconds, he quickly moved to take off his goggles, and positioned them on top of his head. What I saw gave the word 'breathtaking' a new definition. The eyes that were revealed had the most deep, rich shade of emerald, and it definately took my breath away. And then he turned his mouth into a crooked smile that made my heart ache.

This guy was freaking gorgeous.

And I was sitting there gaping at him like an freaking idiot.

I struggled to come up with something to say. To break the ice, so to speak. But then I remembered that I was the one who barreled into him and knocked him over. "Oh my God," I squeaked, unable to come up with anything more appropriate to say.

"Actually, it's Edward," he grinned, and I was once again rendered speechless. "Are you alright?" His expression became concerned.

"Yes! I'm fine," I assured him. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy..."

"It's not a problem, miss..." he trailed off, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Bella," I said with the least flustered smile I could manage.

"Bella," he repeated, and my name sounded so great coming from his mouth. He held out his gloved hand to me, and I took it without hesitation. As I tried to stand up, I leaned on my left hand slightly and felt a shooting pain in my wrist. "Ow," I said before I could stop myself, flopping back onto the snowy ground. I lifted my arm, cursing my stupidity.

Edward was immediately at my side, holding my hand in his tenderly. "Where does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"It's just my wrist," I said quietly, not finding it in me to deny his help. However, I didn't want him to think I was a baby. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You should still check it out," he reasoned. He looked up into my eyes, hitting me with the direct force of his gaze. "We could come back to my place and have a look?" he said in the form of a question.

"Um," I mumbled, about to say yes, but then I remembered why I was even here. "My friends," I said, turning and indicating the spot where I came through the trees. Where were they? I didn't see them anywhere. They must not have noticed where I went through. "I had two girls with me."

"I'll send my brothers down to find them," he grinned. "But right now, there's an old snow mobile at the bottom of the slope, we can use that." His smile was honestly the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, and my heart skipped a beat. I just couldn't say no. But there was a little problem.

"I would love to, but... I can't exactly _get _down the slope," I explained, looking away in embarassment.

To my surprise, he lifted his hand and turned my face gently so that I was looking at him. "I'll help you." He was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. It was absolutely intoxicating.

"Okay," I whispered, in a daze.

He helped me up, being careful not to disturb my throbbing wrist, and positioned my skiis correctly. It was the first time I noticed what he was riding. A snowboard. He placed the front of his board perpendicular to my left ski to keep me from sliding forward, and made sure that I was steady.

"Just balance," he instructed softly, almost seductively. Jeez, I was really letting my imagination run away with me. "Keep your weight even on both legs, and don't worry. I'll hold you up."

He snaked his right hand around my back to hold my waiste, and held my left forearm in front of him in his other, careful not to touch my hand. His grip felt so gentle and firm at the same time, and I couldn't help but melt. I wondered how well I could ski with noodles for legs. Probably not well.

But as he shifted his snowboard, which was holding me in place, we began to slide slowly through the snow. And we stayed the same speed, thank God. He held me up and maneuvered his board with precision to keep the pace slow enough for my comfort.

I stumbled a few times, but he managed to help me recover without falling. After a few minutes, we were finally at the bottom of the slope. And I was in one piece.

To the left, there was a little wooden shed nestled between some trees, and next to it was a snow mobile. I know absolutely nothing about those things, but if I had to guess, I would definately say that it wasn't brand new.

"I haven't driven this thing in years," Edward explained as we made our way over to the machine. He lifted me onto the seat with ease and helped me remove my skiis. When I was free of the cursed things, I scooted further back to let him sit next to me and take off the snowboard. We set them between me and the seat back to keep them from falling off.

"So where is your place?" I asked with curiosity obvious in my voice.

"At the top," he answered with an amused smile.

I didn't fully process his words. "At the very top?" His only anwer was to laugh at my surprised expression, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

He took his place at the front to drive and I situated myself behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, turning on the engine.

"Yeah," I replied, although my voice betrayed my uncertainty.

He chuckled, a beautiful sound. "Hold on."

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his waist, having totally forgotten about my wrist at this point, as we shot forward and began to make our way up the mountain.

**Review, review, review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullen Brothers

**Heeeyyy so i just went through a full day of flyin in a plane, and I'm worn out, but I felt like writing because I love my readers. Even though I don't have that many yet, thank you to the people who have favorited and alerted and reviewed and all that jazz :P You make my day amazing. Keep em comin, you are my inspiration and motivation.**

**Link of a pic of the Cullen house in my profile. I do not own the picture. And imagine the house with less windows and maybe a little bigger, but the same basic design.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Chapter 3: The Cullen Brothers**

At some point during the ride, I realized that I practically couldn't feel my face. So, I scooted close to Edward and hid my face behind him to block out the freezing cold wind. Nothing wrong with that, right?

I took that as a yes, seeing as my savior didn't protest.

I had to admit that I was more than a little excited to be riding on the back of a snow mobile, being taken to the house of the most insanely gorgeous human being probably in all of existence, or that I had ever seen anyway. And I could barely hide that excitement, either. I think I was smiling the whole time. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward could feel it. But I knew I was just being paranoid.

But still, to say that I was excited was an understatement. Elated? Eh, that was an understatement too. I was freaking beside myself with pure embarrassing glee, and I wasn't ashamed at all. As a matter of fact, I savored the feeling.

I remained shamelessly cuddled into Edward's back until I felt the snow mobile slow down. I looked up to see the most glorious house... no, mansion... that I had ever seen. Nestled in the midst of a few snow-covered trees, lay a luxuriously large house with a few shiny, strategically placed windows, set on a gray cement foundation. It was the very epitome of a modern home, and looked just as stylish as it was functional. The bottom was built at sort of a slant to accommodate the slight slope of the ground, although it was nearly flat. We were at the top after all.

With that thought, I turned around and gazed upon the most spectacular view. It looked like something straight out of a painting, or some fantasy world perhaps. Huge snowy mountains, scattered across the vast land as far as the eye could see. The sight took my breath away.

I gazed, awestruck at the scenery as I tried to dismount the snow mobile, but failed miserably as my foot caught the edge of the seat, and I began to fall face first into the snow. Until I was caught by a pair of strong arms, just inches away from the ground. Those arms of course belonged to Edward. I blushed intensely.

"You didn't have to do that," I mumbled, scrambling to my feet awkwardly.

"Of course I did."

I looked up at him questioningly. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to make up for not catching you earlier."

I smiled. "That was because you were too busy falling yourself," I countered.

"Don't take away my moment," he said playfully. "Men love to rescue the damsel in distress."

I blushed even more furiously. "I'm not that helpless," I said defensively, hitting him in his chest softly. Too bad it was my left hand. I winced, contradicting myself within the same second as I felt the same shooting pain from earlier. Damn, I had forgotten about that.

Looking up, I saw him smiling at me, a very smug and amused expression on his face. I pouted, in a very uncharacteristic way, and stalked past him toward his house... mansion.

I slowed down almost immediately, already feeling guilty. Had I even thanked him for trying to help me? I did screw up his snowboarding session. Wow, that must have made me look like a total jerk.

I was just about to turn around to say I was sorry when I felt a hand press to the small of my back.

"Don't worry about it," he said gazing down into my eyes for a few beautiful seconds, as if he could read my silent apology. I smiled at him.

I couldn't even stay mad at this guy. What was wrong with me?

His hand remained resting on my lower back as he led me to the door of his... home. The glare that the bright sun was creating on the snow around us made it difficult to see inside, and I could only make out a few barely discernible pieces of furniture. A couch maybe? I couldn't tell.

I also noticed, parked next to the building, three very conspicuous and undoubtedly brand new snow mobiles sitting in the snow. How many of those things could these people own?

As we reached the front door, Edward fished out a ring of keys from his pocket and turned the lock until I heard a soft click. He opened the door silently and stepped aside, ushering me in like a gentleman. I blushed again. Stupid emotions.

I stepped inside, and I was immediately greeted with the sound of video games and very juvenile cursing. I turned toward the noise to see two men sitting in a very spacious living room, playing some game on an x-box, one sitting on a couch, and one leaning against a coffee table.

The one on the couch was very burly, with wide shoulders and obvious muscles, and he had dark brown, curly hair on his head. He was an extremely large man, taking up nearly half of the couch.

The one leaning on the coffee table seemed more lean than his opponent, although it was difficult to tell with him sitting down. He had blond hair and the look on his face told me that he was concentrating very hard on the game.

All the cussing was coming from the couch, I noted.

Edward shut the door, coming to join me at my side and observing the scene before him. With a disapproving and almost embarrassed look, he cleared his throat loudly. The two in the living room didn't look up.

"What is it, Edward?" the burly one asked, his computerized character once again dying on the TV screen. "Shit..." he muttered.

"I would like you two to meet someone," Edward said softly, and his voice seemed rather threatening. As the two men finally noticed me standing in the foyer, it was as if he was daring them to do something stupid.

I smiled timidly.

They stood up immediately, totally forgetting about the game. The burly one was even taller than I had imagined, and he would have been more intimidating as he walked toward us were it not for the welcoming dimples on his face as he grinned back at us.

The blond one was indeed very lean, and sauntered over to where we were standing gracefully. He was smiling, though not as widely as the giant next to him.

"This is Bella," Edward said to his friends. "Bella, these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper," he informed me, gesturing to the tall one, and then the blond one respectively.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," the one named Emmett said enthusiastically, holding out his large hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly. "Hi," I mumbled, as he moved our hands up and down rather violently. I smiled in spite of myself. His cheeriness reminded me of Alice.

"How do you do?" Jasper said, shaking my hand as well, though he managed to do it without the roughness.

A silence fell between the four of us, and I glanced around nervously.

Emmett decided to break up the awkward moment, and sighed loudly. "So... I know you're dying to tell us, Eddie, but... where did Bella _come_ from?"

"She kind of stumbled onto our property and I invited her up here," he clarified with a simple tone. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Alright, _Edward_, it's just that... you're not really the type to just..." he trailed off suggestively.

"She hurt her wrist," Edward explained shortly.

I couldn't help it, but I felt a kind of sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Of course he wouldn't have brought me up here for any other reason. My wrist was hurt and he was just being a gentleman. I had known that from the beginning. But that didn't stop the dejected feeling that had crept its way into my mind at that moment.

Edward began to lead me around the two guys and into the living room, but turned around slightly to address them again. "Bella got separated from her two friends, and they're still out there looking for her," he informed his two brothers. "Do you think you guys could hop on the snow mobiles and try to find them?"

"Yeah, sure!" Emmett exclaimed, obviously excited for something interesting to do. He grabbed a jacket that was hanging by the door and ran out excitedly, Jasper following behind him quietly. I hoped they would find Alice and Rosalie soon, but I knew I shouldn't worry. They were big girls, they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. It's not like we were in the middle of a snow storm.

I giggled when the boys left, shutting the door behind them. "They seem nice," I said to Edward, who was now leading me to a large fireplace in the middle of the wall of the living room, where a welcoming fire was burning. He motioned for me to sit, and we both settled down in front of its warmth.

"They're a pain in the ass, but they're good guys," he laughed, slipping off his snow goggles, and the beanie under them.

My jaw dropped. The hair that was revealed was the most intriguing shade of copper that I had ever seen on a person. And just when I thought he couldn't get anymore handsome...

He was looking into the fire with a thoughtful expression, so I took the time to stare at his beauty shamelessly. It wasn't everyday that someone found themselves in this situation, I might as well make the best of it.

**Reviews make my day!! Press the pretty button below, and lemme know what you think! :)**


End file.
